


Жизнь, смерть и то, что между

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Смерть и Детектив [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Johnlock, M/M, Romance, Some angst, Some humour, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Ангел смерти вновь вернулся к Шерлоку, на этот раз с плохими новостями. Может быть.





	1. Покой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life and Death and in Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798995) by [MapleleafCameo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleleafCameo/pseuds/MapleleafCameo). 



_«Страх смерти вытекает из страха перед жизнью. Человек, который живёт полной жизнью, готов умереть в любой момент»._

_Марк Твен_

***

Солнечный луч перебрался через подоконник и медленно заскользил по полу, нагревая доски и освещая ковёр, волокна которого, ярко пылая при свете дня, приобретали пурпурный оттенок. Наконец, он достиг края кровати. Длинная и тонкая изящная рука выглядывала из-под одеяла; ощутив тепло солнечного луча, она вздрогнула. Затем рука медленно исчезла под одеялом, и тело, укрытое им, отодвинулось к противоположной стороне кровати, надеясь найти там дающий покой сумрак.

Изматывающее дело сказалось на самочувствии детектива. Долгое выслеживание преступника, совершившего страшную серию убийств, всё-таки взяло своё: сыщик был на грани обморока после того, как Лестрейд застегнул на убийце наручники.

Теперь он, потянув пуховое одеяло на себя, накрылся с головой − в надежде вернуть себе то тихое блаженство, которое может принести сон, когда нет необходимости рано вставать с кровати. 

К тому времени, когда свет достиг места, где спрятался Шерлок, под одеяло уже проникли звуки и запахи − прежде всего стук посуды из кухни и невероятно аппетитный запах бекона.

Соблазнительный аромат достиг ноздрей спящего − и окончательно разбудил его; определив, что это мясо _sus scrofa domesticus_ *, Шерлок резко сел в постели.

Джон не ест бекон. Джон был пескетарианцем**. Джон отказывался даже думать о том, чтобы поджарить бекон, даже когда Шерлок был истощен, раздражителен и нуждался в солёной, жирной, хрустящей, обладающей ярким вкусом еде. Миссис Хадсон могла приготовить для него бекон, но она делала это в своей собственной квартире − запах не был бы таким насыщенным и не просочился бы через закрытую дверь спальни.

Исходя из этого − на кухне был не Джон, и поджаривал бекон определённо не он.

Озадаченный, и более чем заинтригованный тем, кто же там может жарить бекон и где в таком случае Джон, Шерлок, обернув вокруг себя простыню, спустился в кухню.

Он остановился в дверном проёме и замер там на мгновение, склонив голову к плечу.

Его взору предстала любопытная картина. 

Невысокий мужчина со светлыми волосами, в которых поблёскивали седые волоски, в футболке и джинсах, с босыми ногами, стоял на кухне и готовил то, что было похоже на Полный английский завтрак***. Он был в футболке Джона, в джинсах Джона и у него было тело Джона. Но это был не Джон. Не было никакого смысла называть Джоном то, что видели глаза детектива. 

Шерлок прищурился.

Как только он собрался заговорить, тот, кто находился на кухне, повернулся к нему лицом, сияющим **радостью** от наступления нового дня и счастьем при виде детектива.

− Доброе утро! Я надеюсь, что ты не возражаешь. Я знаю, что у тебя была тяжёлая ночь, поэтому решил приготовить для тебя завтрак.

Шерлок сверкнул глазами. 

− Вы сделали это снова, не так ли?

− Что? О. Да. Ясно. − Пауза, и уголки рта Не-Джона опустились вниз − он выглядел уже не таким счастливым, как в тот момент, когда увидел Шерлока. Вздохнул. − Иди сюда и садись за стол, я всё объясню. − И Джон, который не был Джоном, подарив Шерлоку печальную мягкую улыбку, направился к столу с двумя полными тарелками.

Значит, Ангел Смерти вернулся ещё раз, чтобы вселиться в тело его друга. 

Пока Шерлок осознавал происходящее, тот, сходив снова на кухню, вернулся с чайником чая и двумя кружками.

Шерлок стоял в своей простыне, разрываясь между тем, чтобы наблюдать за нежданным гостем, и тем, чтобы жадно наброситься на завтрак, который был для него приготовлен. 

Он выбрал второе.

Перекинув через руку концы простыни, он подошёл к столу и сел.

Шерлок попробовал бекон и вздохнул.

Ангел Смерти прекрасно готовил. 

Пока они завтракали, в течение несколько минут стояла тишина: Ангел Смерти, очевидно, наслаждался вкусом еды. В прошлый раз у него была возможность попробовать только чай.

Шерлок же всё это время следил за выражением его лица, лица Джона: Ангел Смерти поглядывал в окно, его глаза сияли от радости и удивления, его приводил в восторг танец пылинок в солнечном свете, точно так, как в тот раз, когда он был очарован дождём. Шерлок видел сейчас лицо Джона, более открытым и расслабленным, чем тогда, когда Джон был самим собой. Вернее, Джон был Джоном, никогда не теряющим бдительность. 

Ему было жаль, что он не видел раньше друга вот таким. Что он не позволял себе быть таким в его, Шерлока, присутствии. 

Они ели в дружелюбной тишине. Насытившись, детектив обратился к гостю:

− Джон пескетарианец. Он был бы не рад обнаружить, что вы заставили его съесть мясо.

Ангел Смерти на мгновение прекратил жевать, выглядя совершенно смущённым.

− Ну, на самом деле я это знаю, но начав делать для тебя завтрак, не смог устоять перед ароматами. Я всегда хотел попробовать. − Тем не менее, продолжив жевать, он с задумчивым выражением отодвинул бекон на край тарелки. 

Подняв голову, Ангел Смерти посмотрел на Шерлока яркими внимательными глазами Джона, в глубине которых таилось что-то ещё. И этот взгляд был Шерлоку знаком. Так Джон смотрел на него, когда считал, что Шерлок этого не замечает. Ангел Смерти обнажил то, что Джон старался тщательно скрыть − потому что разделял с Джоном его влечение и не намеревался его утаивать. 

Во время прошлого визита Ангел Смерти сказал детективу, что любит его − любит за красоту и поэзию Работы. 

А ещё он сказал, что Джон разделяет с ним это чувство.

Всё это было сложно, невероятно и волнующе. 

Задумчивая, тихая улыбка, которая осветила лицо Джона, заставила его выглядеть моложе.

А потом Джон улыбнулся шире, более открыто и дерзко.

− У тебя есть вопросы?

Шерлок прямо взглянул на Ангела Смерти: 

− Вы забавляетесь происходящим, не так ли?

− Ты знал, что Джон всегда хотел произнести это, сказать и увидеть, как ты будешь впечатлён?

Шерлок изогнул бровь. 

− Вы собираетесь выдать все тайны Джона? В прошлый раз, когда вы были здесь, вы сказали мне, что Джон меня хочет. Я не думаю, что он хотел бы, чтобы я это знал.

Ангел Смерти пожал плечами. 

− О, я знаю, что он хочет тебя, просто не представляет, как к этому подойти. Он боится, что это разрушит дружбу. Джон ценит вашу дружбу выше, чем что-либо.

Лицо Шерлока смягчилось. Он посмотрел на Ангела Смерти так, как ему хотелось бы иногда смотреть на Джона.

− Я знаю.

− Сожалеешь?

− Сожалею? Нет. Это − необходимость. Джон сам делает свой выбор и если не желает пересекать границу, я не хочу причинять ему боль, настаивая на том, чтобы он это сделал. Я тоже ценю нашу дружбу.

Ангел Смерти, наклонившись вперёд, взял Шерлока за руку. 

− Но Джон хочет. Он просто не знает, как сделать первый шаг. − Ангел Смерти погладил внутреннюю часть запястья Шерлока. − Твой пульс. Он частит. − Ангел Смерти наклонился ещё больше, вторгаясь в личное пространство Шерлока. − О, да, и твои глаза. Ммм... Печально.

− Печально?

Ангел Смерти был настолько близко, что Шерлок почувствовал, как его губ мягко коснулись губы Джона: прикосновение было лёгким, едва ощутимым − как пёрышко, как паутина сна. А затем Ангел Смерти снова сел. Озорной взгляд никуда не делся, но лицо стало более спокойным.

− Ты должен ему сказать.

− Сказать ему что?

− Ты должен ему сказать, или будет слишком поздно.

Шерлок сидел и внимательно смотрел на своего друга и соседа. Понимание замерцало в его глазах.

− У вас есть для меня какая-то информация. Что-то, что вы хотите, чтобы я знал. Вы хотите, чтобы я сам это предположил? Я не предполагаю, как вы знаете. Появится кто-то, перед кем Джон не сможет устоять? Нет, это не то. У вас сейчас такой взгляд, какой бывает у Джона, когда он пытается что-то от меня скрыть или не знает, как мне что-то сказать. Ах, я вижу. Теперь я понял. Джону грозит смерть, а я буду сожалеть, что не сказал ему о своей любви. Но вы же знаете, что в моей власти спутать все карты*** и изменить статус-кво. 

Тёплые синие глаза Джона затуманились, сияние в них поблёкло. У Ангела Смерти были для него плохие новости. У него был тот взгляд, который, должно быть, был у Джона, когда тот пытался убедить молодых солдат, что всё будет хорошо, зная, что это ложь. Подобная ситуация была очень хорошо знакома Джону. Он чувствовал себя из-за этого неуютно. Джон никогда не был доволен необходимостью сообщать кому-то плохие новости, но для него это было привычное бремя, то, что потом хранилось в потайных местах в его сердце.

Он резко откинулся на спинку кресла.

− Нет. Это не Джон, не так ли? Это − я.

Взгляд Джона стал печальным.

Шерлок был ошеломлён. У всех людей есть места в душах, где они тихими ночами переосмысливают свои секреты, связанные с отношениями, заталкивая эти мысли поглубже из-за беспокойства, переживаний или гордости. Шерлок никогда не боялся умереть, он боялся упустить острые ощущения и погони. Если он умрёт, что случится со всеми прекрасными, яркими загадками.

− Я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Я хотел, чтобы у тебя было несколько дней и несколько ночей счастья. Не все получают такой шанс. Я хотел, чтобы он у тебя был.

Шерлок посмотрел на лицо своего друга. 

− И что произойдёт с Джоном? Я скажу ему, что отвечу на его чувства, и потом умру? Вы правда думаете, что для него так будет лучше?

Задумавшись, Ангел Смерти сказал: 

− Для него это будет непросто, но ему будет легче оттого, что не будет никаких сожалений; он не будет испытывать горечь в сердце от того, что не поделился с тобой тем, что к тебе чувствует.

Анегл Смерти встал и начал убирать тарелки, оставив Шерлока сидеть там и задумчиво смотреть в окно.

− Прости меня, но я уже должен идти. У меня есть график, и я немного отстаю от него. − Он выглядел виноватым. − Эээ... Ты же не скажешь Джону, что он ел бекон? Я, правда, чувствую себя ужасно из-за этого. Но, ты же знаешь, это виноват бекон... он очень вкусный. 

Шерлок посмотрел на Ангела Смерти в теле Джона. 

− Я не уверен, что я в состоянии даже начать этот разговор.

Тот отвёл глаза. 

− Мне очень жаль, Шерлок. Я не выбираю людей. Всё так, как оно есть. Я собираюсь подняться наверх и лечь. Когда Джон проснётся, он не будет помнить ничего из этого. − Ангел Смерти повернулся перед лестницей, а затем сделал паузу. − До скорой встречи, − сказало он мягко.

Шерлок уставился в пол, ему в голову пришла мысль. 

− Стойте. Только один вопрос. Как? Как это произойдёт?

Ангел Смерти с неизмеримой тоской во взгляде посмотрел на молодого человека, закутанного в простыню. 

− Я не могу этого сказать, Шерлок. − Ангел Смерти пристально вгляделся в глаза Шерлока. А затем, казалось, пришёл к решению. − Это будет быстро. Я обещаю. Никакой боли.

Шерлок кивнул.

Ангел Смерти повернулся и, не оглядываясь, поднялся по лестнице.

Солнце продолжило подниматься, Земля продолжала вертеться, а Шерлок стал ещё раз ожидать пробуждения Джона.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Sus scrofa domesticus − Домашняя свинья.  
** − Pescetarian − Пескетарианец (человек употребляющий в пищу рыбу и морепродукты, но не употребляющий мясо).  
*** − Полный английский завтрак включает в себя семь составляющих: пара жареных сосисок; жареный жирный бекон с хрустящей корочкой; два-три помидора, политых маслом от жареного бекона; жареные шампиньоны; порция белой фасоли с томатом; глазунья, приготовленная из двух яиц; два-три свежих тоста с маслом.  
**** − Upset the apple cart − Это английская пословица (имеется в виду, что когда яблоки раскатятся, их не удастся сложить в прежнем порядке; т.е. смысл поговорки в необратимости некоторого события). Перевод: испортить музыку, спутать карты, перегнуть палку, расстроить планы.


	2. Любовь

«Жизнь лучше, чем смерть, я в это верю только потому, что это менее скучно, и потому что в ней есть свежие персики». 

_Элис Уокер_

_«Самый спелый персик − на самой высокой ветке»._

_Джеймс Уиткомб Райли_

***

Проснувшись, Джон неподвижно лежал в течение нескольких минут, кутаясь в обрывки причудливых, но абсолютно реалистичных снов. Ему снился Шерлок, и сны были очень тревожные и на удивление откровенные. От них исходило предчувствие, что Джон стоит на пороге важных перемен, и его затапливало ощущение открывающихся возможностей.

Было и ещё нечто удивительное: он почему-то лежал в кровати в джинсах и футболке, ощущал во рту такой странный, немного солёный и слегка жирный вкус, и, кроме того, его желудок казался наполненным, как будто он уже позавтракал. Последнее было не очень приятно − как будто он съел тяжёлую и нелюбимую пищу. 

Джон потянулся и выбрался из постели, предполагая, что к неподходящему для сна состоянию его одежды имеет некоторое отношение его сосед по квартире. 

Спустившись по лестнице, он нашёл Шерлока, задумчиво сидящего в простыне у окна. Вопросы, которые он собирался на него обрушить: «Что, чёрт возьми, произошло? Почему я проснулся в одежде? Мне что, было что-то подсыпано в еду? Почему я чувствую запах бекона? Что случилось?», − так и остались невысказанными, когда он посмотрел на грустное лицо друга.

− Шерлок?

Шерлок, повернув голову, окинул его долгим взглядом, полным тоски и даже как будто бы испуга, а затем резко встал, и, хлопнув дверью, скрылся в спальне.

Пьянящее чувство, взлелеянное снами, лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, и Джон словно оказался вне этого мира − там, где изменилась сила тяжести или сместились полюса.

Что-то было не так. Он просто не понимал, что именно.

В такой же атмосфере миновал день. Шерлок, вернувшись из своей комнаты одетым в пижаму и халат, тихо улёгся на диван и отгородился почти осязаемой стеной молчания.

Проведя весь день с ощущением, будто что-то пропустил, Джон пытался вести себя как обычно, хотя бы ради самого себя. Время от времени его распирало от желания заговорить, но он останавливал себя: если Шерлок так основательно молчит, значит, тому есть причина. 

Ещё Джон пытался понять, не вообразил ли он себе тот взгляд, который бросил на него Шерлок этим утром. Он отбросил бы эту мысль, если бы не чувствовал невысказанной напряжённости в воздухе и не видел намёков на что-то большее, сложное и опасное, спрятанных под ледяным спокойствием фигуры на диване.

Всё достигло своего апогея в конце дня. Джон уже принял решение разбить эту плотную и звенящую тишину между ними, как вдруг Шерлок, наконец, заговорил. И сделал это в своём собственном шерлоковском стиле, без предисловий и экивоков, прямо и просто сказав то, что, видимо, в этот момент крутилось в его голове:

− Джон, что бы ты сделал, если бы у тебя был только один день в запасе? Чтобы ты сделал из того, что всегда хотел сделать, независимо от последствий?

Если Джон и был удивлён вопросом, то никак этого не показал. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, подумал и ответил детективу так, как обычно и делал − открыто, искренне и честно. Кроме того, Джон чувствовал, что свой вопрос Шерлок задал не из праздного любопытства: для него это очень важно, может быть, даже имеет какую-то личную значимость, и формальный и легкомысленный ответ будет большой ошибкой.

− Я бы сделал то, что касается отношений между мной и кем-то, кто для меня важен. Мне же нечего терять, не так ли? Я имею в виду, что я тоже получил бы что-то, да?

− А если это самое трудное, что ты когда-либо делал?

− Я, вероятно, всё равно бы это сделал, ну, или, по крайней мере, попытался бы.

− А если из-за этого закончится то, что для тебя имеет ценность, но наградой будет начало чего-то самого лучшего, что когда-либо происходило с тобой?

Джон замолчал. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Шерлока. Он чувствовал, как частит пульс и сбивается дыхание. Шерлок имел в виду то, о чём он подумал, или он слышит то, что хочет, и его вопрос на самом деле носит абстрактный характер?

А между тем Шерлок видел, что доктор, возможно, начал подозревать, куда ведут его вопросы. Он заметил, как Джон отступил, немного расправил плечи, а затем снова шагнул вперёд. Внезапная мысль всплыла в голове. Но она не была неуместной, потому что Джон сейчас занимал его целиком и полностью. Мысль была проста − _Джон такой храбрый_.

В этих трёх словах было больше глубины, чем можно было вообразить, в них было множество слоёв. Больше информации, чем могло наполнить тысячу книг в попытке объяснить, что стоит за этой храбростью. 

Она приносит покой. 

**Покой** от простого присутствия друга помог ему прийти в себя после откровений этого утра.

− Почему ты задаёшь эти вопросы?

− Я скажу тебе, если сначала ты на них ответишь.

Джон, глубоко вздохнув, закрыл глаза. Что-то неуловимое пронеслось по чертам его лица; смесь эмоций, слишком мимолётных и быстрых для того, чтобы даже Шерлок их различил. Пауза, тишина, а затем яркие синие глаза широко распахнулись. То, что в них сияло, было похоже на надежду.

− Нам нужно то, что делает нас счастливыми, пусть даже это счастье непостижимо для других. Именно это то, что подарит покой, любовь и радость*. И я пошёл бы за этим − независимо от цены, независимо от того, что это трудно.

Шерлок смежил ресницы. Мысли в его голове взметнулись вихрем. В них были осознание того, как драгоценна жизнь и необходимость сказать Джону всё начистоту и обнажить чувства − то, что он привык так тщательно скрывать, отгораживаясь барьерами игр в социопата и бессердечного оригинала, не ценящего человеческих отношений. Он не был ни тем, ни другим − он просто человек, который в действительности боялся того, что ему сделают больно.

Он посмотрел на Джона − на человека, который, подобравшись к нему так близко и сняв все препятствия, сумел подарить ему уверенность не только в своем интеллекте, но и в том, что он нужен, интересен и даже может быть любим сам по себе; на того, кому удалось достучаться до его чувств, и с кем он хотел бы провести на Земле свои последние минуты. 

Джон Ватсон дарил безопасность.

Шерлок встал с дивана одним стремительным движением и подошёл к Джону. Он обхватил его лицо ладонями и, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения, приподнял одну бровь. Джон не отрывал взгляда − бесстрашный и решительный, хотя у него дрожали губы, а в глазах плескалось волнение. 

Наконец, уголок его рта приподнялся в полуулыбке, словно спрашивающей: «И что дальше?». Тогда Шерлок наклонил голову и коснулся губами его губ. 

Тело Джона напряглось − как перед прыжком. На миг происходящее показалось ему нереальным, невозможным, но Шерлок был тут, его можно было обнять, и Джон сделал это, наконец расслабляясь и шепча что-то нежное и бессвязное, чего и сам не мог понять.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, опасаясь увидеть, как, растворяясь в воздухе, исчезает их дружба. 

Но когда Джон прижал его к себе сильнее, стало очевидно, что всё происходящее − правильно. Они оба долго и упрямо прятали друг от друга то, что на самом деле было для них самым необходимым. 

Теперь Джон поцеловал Шерлока, с восторгом и любовью, делясь своим теплом, силой и храбростью. Этот поцелуй достиг сердца, разлился в нём радостной нежностью, порождая такой же ответ. 

Это было чудо взаимности.

На мгновение Шерлок ощутил острый укол сожаления: он ждал так долго, так ревностно обуздывал свои чувства, а теперь у них было так мало времени. Но всё равно происходящее бесценно. 

Обняв Джона, он положил подбородок ему на макушку и, вздохнув, прижал к себе, запоминая его запах и тепло и надеясь, что это будет той вещью, которую он сможет забрать с собой в забвение. Шерлок поцеловал светловолосую голову, а затем, взяв Джона за руку и переплетя их пальцы, повёл в свою спальню.

Они целовались и сжимали друг друга в объятиях, переговариваясь короткими возгласами и действуя так слаженно, что не возникало никакой неловкости. Они хорошо знали друг друга, они привыкли доверять друг другу − и глубина их чувств делала близость их тел такой естественной и жизненно необходимой, как дыхание. 

Позже, когда доктор заснул в его руках, Шерлок, с губ которого не сходила горьковато-нежная улыбка, провёл рукой по обнаженной спине Джона, запоминая это ощущение. 

Джон был расслаблен, приятно-утомлён, на его лице отражалось полное удовлетворение, но при этом он крепко и очень собственнически прижимал к себе Шерлока, как будто собирался удерживать его возле себя на веки вечные. 

Шерлок охотно позволял это и был счастлив − насколько это возможно под тёмным крылом печали от осознания безвозвратно утекающего времени. 

Джону придётся... трудно. Но всё же он не мог сказать, что сожалеет о случившемся. И надеялся, что не будет сожалеть Джон. 

Где-то посреди ночи Джон, повернувшись и открыв сонные глаза, увидел, что Шерлок не спит. Осыпав поцелуями бледную, залитую лунным светом кожу, он положил подбородок на грудь детектива и заговорил голосом, окрашенным намёком на беспокойство, но переполненным любовью и доверием:

− Ты не сожалеешь, не так ли?

Шерлок улыбнулся. Потянувшись вперёд, он неловко ткнулся поцелуем Джону в лоб.

− Нет. Никогда. Я сожалею, что ждал так долго. − Его голос, резонируя, отдался в груди Джона: они лежали очень близко, соединившись в объятии так тесно, что только по оттенками цвета кожи можно было сказать, где начинается один и заканчивается другой.

Джон заглянул в серо-зелёные глаза, ища в них сомнение или неловкость. Он видел там только удовлетворение и любовь, хотя в них было что-то ещё, что-то новое, что Джон не мог распознать. Что-то, от чего перехватило дыхание, заставив подвергнуть сомнению правдивость этих слов. Не то, что там было в самой сути, а то, что он, возможно, упускал.

Джон нахмурился и начал: 

− Шерлок...

Но тут детектив перекатил Джона на спину и заставил замолчать бесконечными жаркими поцелуями, изгоняя прочь все сомнения. Тот был счастлив потратить оставшуюся часть ночи, как и оставшуюся часть жизни, разделяя их так или иначе с Шерлоком. И хотя Джон знал, что внимание Шерлока будет принадлежать не только ему, его страсть к Работе вряд ли ослабеет, но он был полон решимости наслаждаться моментами близости с ним, сколько бы они не продлились.

Рассвет наступил, солнце повторило свою прогулку по полу в спальне, но на этот раз в постели, раньше занятой одним человеком, оно нашло двоих − и луч разрисовал яркими пятнами обнявшихся, благословляя их новый день.

***

* − «Peace and love and joy» − «Покоя, любви и радости» − Это пожелание на Рождество. :)


	3. Радость

_«Смерть − последний враг; как только мы пройдём через неё, я думаю, что всё будет хорошо»._

_Элис Томас Эллис_

***

Прошло три дня. Три дня метаний от невероятного счастья и восторга к беспокойству и горю, когда он пытался скрыть от Джона, почему внезапно впадает в состояние подавленности, прежде чем во всём признался. Джон выслушал без осуждения или недоверия; замечательный, чудесный Джон, который сразу поверил в эту безумную историю. Шерлок напомнил Джону о том, как он получил по голове почти смертельный удар трубой; рассказал подробно и о том, как на днях рано утром обнаружил, что Джон не был Джоном; о том, как проснулся, пошёл на кухню и увидел, что тело Джона занято ещё раз, и он жарит бекон.

− Я тогда тоже был удивлен запахом бекона и ощущением, как будто его наелся. И собирался спросить тебя об этом, но был отвлечён, − прошептал Джон, касаясь мягким поцелуем голого плеча Шерлока, одного из объектов отвлечения. Приняв решение всё рассказать Джону, Шерлок счёл, что легче это сделать в комфорте их кровати, где они оба предельно открыты и находятся в совершенной близости. 

Шерлок водил длинными пальцами по коротким волосам Джона, теребя и взъерошивая прядки, взвешивая их в руке и удивляясь множеству оттенков.

− Ангел Смерти попросил, чтобы я не говорил тебе о беконе. Мне было стыдно, я боялся, что ты рассердишься на меня за то, что я это позволил.

Джон какое-то время выглядел ошеломлённым, всматриваясь в лицо Шерлока, а затем начал смеяться... истерически смеяться, балансируя на грани удивления и страха, над безумным комизмом этой ситуации − и над трагическим комизмом жизни. Его голова покоилась на том же плече, которого он касался губами, дрожа от смеха и сотрясая этим Шерлока. И Шерлок засмеялся вместе с ним: этот звук торжествующей жизни подтверждал, что тьма в душе немного отступает.

Джон, вытирая слёзы со щёк из-за этой вспышки, может быть, неуместного, но странно очищающего веселья, наконец посмотрел в лицо Шерлока. Глубоко вздохнув, он попытался взять под контроль свои эмоции.

− Из всех вещей в мире, которые могут меня рассердить, из всего того идиотского, что я совершал ради тебя, из всех проблем, которые у нас бывают, ты разволновался из-за того, что я съел бекон? − Джон улыбнулся детективу; сейчас он выглядел очень молодо − пока Шерлок не заглянул в его глаза и не увидел там бесконечную вечную печаль. Печаль из-за упущенных возможностей и потраченных впустую моментов. Сожаление мерцало там тоже, сожаление из-за оставшегося у них времени. Джон верил Шерлоку − он всегда верил ему. Шерлок ничего не выдумал − просто его способности были феноменальны, и он мог соприкасаться с тем, что находилось за пределами обычного восприятия. 

− Даже ты, великий Шерлок Холмс, не можешь сказать смерти «нет». − Лицо Джона посерьёзнело от правды, заключённой в этих словах; он наклонился и обхватил ладонями лицо Шерлока, в то время как тёмно-синие глаза изучали его. 

Он искал признаки приближающегося неизбежного. 

− Когда это может случиться? − печально спросил он. 

− Он не сообщил этого. 

Шерлок, обхватив пальцами запястья Джона, снова и снова ощущал свою связь с ним, а через него − со всем миром и жизнью.

Убедившись, что Шерлок нормально себя чувствует, Джон положил голову на его тёплую грудь, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению под перламутровой кожей. И решил, что будет бороться за этот звук даже с Ангелом Смерти. В конце концов, это его работа. 

Шерлок, вздыхая, гладил его крепкую спину. И думал о том, как сильна любовь. 

И именно ею они занимались всю оставшуюся часть дня. 

Миновал месяц, а никаких признаков того, что Шерлок собирается умирать, к счастью, не было. Джон, решив, что они будут продолжать жить как обычно, тем не менее насильно отвёл Шерлока в клинику, чтобы Сара сделала его полное обследование. Когда пришли результаты, они увидели, что там нет даже намёков на какие-либо изменения в его здоровье. Джон не терял хладнокровия − настолько, насколько можно было при этих обстоятельствах, а Шерлок продолжал брать дела − большинство из них были лёгкими и не повлекли за собой никаких проблем, за исключением потери дорогой пары обуви в пруду для уток, когда они искали там пропавший драгоценный камень.

Шерлок начал расслабляться. Джон же был настороже, но не показывал этого.

И их любовь была прекрасна и остра, а повседневность казалась не скучной, а полной множества смыслов. 

Джон даже сказал об этом однажды ночью:

− Если смотреть на вещи трезво, наша с тобой жизнь − это жизнь в опасности, любой из нас может умереть когда угодно. Давай не тратить впустую те возможности, которые у нас есть сейчас. − Улыбнувшись, он наклонился к Шерлоку с поцелуем, полным обещания.

***

Наконец наступило утро, когда Джон, проснувшись раньше обычного и освещаемый предрассветными лучами, был охвачен неясным, странным ощущением, как будто он что-то забыл и должен вспомнить. Ему не давали покоя интуиция и рождающаяся из их разговоров подсознательная уверенность, что что-то было не так, что-то происходило или, если говорить более точно, могло произойти с Шерлоком. Что-то, что детектив упускал, потому что это имело отношение к эмоциям, к тем ощущениям, с которыми тот боролся из-за убеждённости, что они не нужны вне сферы их с Джоном отношений.

Джон думал о тех моментах, которые не мог вспомнить − когда Ангел Смерти занимал его тело. Он пытался прояснить то чувство, которое маячило на периферии его разума, и то впечатление, от которого он не мог отделаться. Что-то было не так с этой ситуацией, и он решил, что не собирается сдаваться Ангелу Смерти. 

Думая обо всё этом, он в тишине наблюдал за Шерлоком, сохраняя в сердце как драгоценность то, что друг и возлюбленный тянется к нему даже во сне. 

Шерлок был так красив. 

Не то, чтобы Джон часто думал о мужской красоте и его глаза искали её, но от Шерлока − со всеми линиями и углами его тела и контрастами красок − захватывало дух. 

Но Джон не мог не думать о том, что время идет и ведёт их чему-то... К чему? Почему Ангел Смерти сказал Шерлоку, что у того будут лишь крупицы счастья, когда прошло уже много дней? Джон пока справлялся с тревогой, но он знал, что им все труднее будет жить словно над разверзающейся бездной, несмотря на все сказанные им Шерлоку слова о том, что надо проживать каждый день так, как будто он последний.

Успокаиваясь, Джон обращается внутрь себя, вспоминая те моменты, когда чувствовал прикосновение Смерти к своей душе, жар и песок пустыни, когда события могли пойти более трагическим путём. Находясь в лёгком медитативном состоянии, он думал о том, что произошло бы, если бы тогда умер. Если бы он не пережил то вторжение пули в его плоть − Шерлок умер бы от рук серийного убийцы, банды китайских контрабандистов или Мориарти. Джон вспоминал тот момент с трубой, когда к нему приблизилась знакомая фигура − тогда он думал, что это был Шерлок − но теперь он знал, что это был не он. Предаваясь этим воспоминаниям, Джон почувствовал рядом с собой движение, как будто Шерлок просыпался − но когда тот открыл глаза, Джон сразу понял, что на него смотрит не Шерлок.

При этом на губах незнакомца играла улыбка Шерлока − красивая, чуть застенчивая и предназначенная только для него одного.

− Это очень отличается от того, когда я был в твоём теле, Джон. Ты весь такой собранный, сильный, с крепкими мышцами, ты несущий смерть солдат − и в то же время великодушный и чувственный. Очень интересно. − Ангел Смерти смотрел на него, улыбаясь, а потом протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его лица.

− Но я понимаю, почему он находит тебя таким же красивым, как ты его. О, не удивляйся, − мягко сказал Ангел Смерти. − В тебе тоже есть изящество. Он восхищается тайнами и загадками, которые в тебе есть, он понимает, что никогда не сможет разгадать тебя до конца − независимо от того, сколько времени будет тебя изучать. Ты − дихотомия* для него, на твоих руках смерть и жизнь, мягкость и сила. Двойственность твоей личности поражает его. И меня тоже.

Джон замер, загипнотизированный различиями между Шерлоком в теле Шерлока − и Ангелом Смерти в его теле. Он мог понять, почему детектив был очарован его посещениями, но сейчас Джона занимало совсем другое. 

− Я хотел бы с вами поговорить. У меня есть к вам вопрос.

Рука Шерлока продолжала ласкать лицо Джона. Джон − знакомый и с прикосновениями человека, которого любил, и с его объятиями − позволил это.

− Спрашивай.

И Джон спросил прямо: 

− Почему вы его обманули?

Ангел Смерти выглядел ошеломлённым и удивлённым. 

− На основании чего ты сделал этот вывод?

Джон кивнул сам себе: Ангел Смерти подтвердил то, о чём он догадался.

− Вы оставили во мне следы своих мыслей и чувств. Чтобы понять это, мне понадобилось некоторое время, но теперь во всём этом есть смысл. Почему вы сказали Шерлоку, что у него мало времени, когда на самом деле он и близко не подошёл к окончанию жизненного пути? Я прав, не так ли?

Ангел Смерти пожал плечами, в его глазах мерцало сожаление, озорство, и немалая доза юмора и восхищения. 

− Джон, ты позволишь мне задать тебе вопрос? Ты когда-нибудь нашёл бы покой в своём сердце, если бы не сказал ему, как он для тебя дорог, как ты его **любишь**? А Шерлок? Я сказал это, чтобы подарить ему выбор. Я видел перед вами два пути − один привёл бы вас к тому, что вы бы состарились, полные сожалений об упущенной возможности, а второй − привёл бы к счастью, которое вы разделили бы на двоих. В вашей любви есть гармония. − Ангел Смерти сделал паузу, заглянув туда, куда только он мог заглянуть. − Вы были бы довольны компанией друг друга до конца ваших дней, но не насладились бы этим полностью. Я чувствовал, что в долгу перед тобой, Джон, а также перед ним. Я в долгу и перед собой, потому что не смогу иметь то, что есть у тебя. Я захотел увидеть вас обоих счастливыми. Он всегда будет моей первой любовью, а ты − второй, с твоим удивительным сочетанием смертоносности и великодушия. − Он потянулся к Джону − и тот не сделал движения, чтобы уклониться от поцелуя. 

Это было не просто прикосновение к губам. Это была вспышка огня на них, чистого неземного пламени. И следом − глоток звездного света. Ничего похожего на человеческий поцелуй: это было словно одаривание свыше − одаривание разгадкой тайны. 

Ангел Смерти отстранился, и Джона невольно охватило сожаление: словно тайна была лишь приоткрыта, но по-прежнему манила своей неразгаданностью. И кроме того, его вдруг охватил запоздалый протест. 

− Не стоит беспокоиться, − как и следовало ожидать, полностью прочитал его мысли Ангел Смерти. − Я думаю, Шерлок был бы не про... − Он замер и прислушался к себе. − Хм... Он, оказывается, против. Он ужасный собственник, между прочим. Ты это знал? − сидящий перед Джоном Шерлок коснулся рукой своего алебастрового лба, потёр морщинки, которые на нём собрались, и заговорил будто сам с собой: − Ну ладно, ладно, я же только один раз... Больше не буду. Не о чем волноваться. 

Джон смотрел на любимое лицо, за которым скрывался незнакомец. Джон улыбнулся озорному Ангелу Смерти − законченному лгуну, ворующему жизни; он улыбнулся Ангелу Смерти, обманувшему и обольстившему их жизнью и её красками, а не холодом разочарований и упущенных возможностей, что было бы намного хуже. Или трагедией, которую принесла бы несвоевременная смерть.

\- Шерлок одобряет, что вы пользуетесь его телом в последний раз, не так ли?

Ангел Смерти улыбнулся душераздирающе мягкой улыбкой. Джон с замиранием сердца отметил, что так же улыбался Шерлок после их любовных ласк вчера вечером − как будто в этом воплотилось зеркальное отображение смерти и секса. 

− Да! Но мы увидимся ещё раз. − Ангел Смерти сделал паузу и провёл по лицу доктора рукой ещё раз − с нежностью, полной удивления, обожания и сожаления. − Я увижу вас с Шерлоком в конце пути. Это будет нескоро.

Он выпрямился, глубоко вздохнул, его ресницы сомкнулись, и он мягко упал на постель.

А Джон, прижав к груди очень отзывчивое, тёплое и полное жизни тело к себе, стал ждать, когда Шерлок откроет глаза в лучах утреннего света.

***

* − Дихотомия − Последовательное деление целого на две части, затем каждой из них снова на две части и т.д.; ветвление.


End file.
